


Slip and Slide

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Girls, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Tribbing, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny's ultimate fantasy is to get fucked by three sexy babes.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley/Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger/Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	Slip and Slide

It has always been my fantasy to be fucked by a dozen beautiful ladies all at once. Tonight on my birthday, I'm finally getting what I wanted. 

"Spread that pussy open for me," Parvati says, while taking each of my knees in her palms and doing it herself, " _spread_."

"Calm down," Hermione chides, stroking my hair back from my face- only to make it easier for me to suck her juicy cunt, "let the baby decide what to do for herself."

"Gonna cum already?" Lavender teases, licking a flat, hot stripe up my clit. Fuck, that feels so good. I just know she can taste the salty sour tang of my pussy on her tongue. I know, because Professor Sprout loves to french me when I'm done sucking her clit, and herself mine. She loves making me taste myself on her lips. 

"You know, Ginny, you could have just told us this was what you wanted," Hermione says with faux sweetness, "It was quite a shock when I walked in on you wearing my soiled underpants in your bathroom..."

"S-hut up," I grit out, embarrassed. It was immensely awkward, having been caught like that. On the floor of the third floor bathroom at home with Hermione's panties all but shoved into my hole, fingering myself vigorously. I was ready to die when Hermione caught me, but thankfully, she had something better than scolding in mind, and we ended up rubbing fanny together on Mum's bathroom floor. 

"Is that what you want, baby?" Parvati croons, hooking a leg over mine and dragging her pretty brown ass over to rub her clit on mine. 

"Fuck! Fuck, yes," I moan, bucking my hips for friction, only to be denied such a thing in favour of a mean giggle.

"Tell us about your fantasies," Parvati drawls, rubbing her twat painfully slow on mine. It's warm, and I wish, inexplicably, that she'd cum in my hole. "Tell us all the stupid childish things you wish would happen to you, little Lesbian."

My cheeks burn with embarrassment. I hadn't been out to anyone until the bathroom incident, except Professor Sprout of course. I'd been failing horribly in Herbology and between studying vigorously with Neville and sucking on Pomona Sprout's massive, sagging teets, I knew immediately what I'd rather do. So began my brief affair with Sprout's sprouts between her legs.

"I wished we would have a sleepover," I say as Hermione moves to place her lips on Lavender's. They make out slow and wet in front of me, and I can't believe I missed out on this. "Then you guys would start stripping me down and trying to tell me I was gay. I would already know, but- fuck... I'd love the attention anyway."

"What next?" Parvati leers, reaching up to cup my breast in a tender squeeze. My nipples do nothing for me, but theirs do it all. Hermione's clit is right over my nose and I can smell her from the shine on her dark brown pubes. Hot, tangy and pungent. Just the way I want it.

"Then we'd start messing around," I wheeze, still eyeing Hermione's pink cunt. Ron was so lucky to have all this, even in an open relationship, "Someone would fuck their clit on mine, and someone would fuck my leg, or my waist, or even my boob. Point is, I'd have you girls humping wet fanny all over me all while denying that I was a flaming homosexual."

"Fuck, that's hot," Lavender comments, breathlessly, "so which of us is fucking your leg?"

I lick my lips, eyes fixed on the gold "L" pendant between her bare beautiful boobs, "You."

"And me?" Hermione asks, ever the smart one. I finally give in to my urges and lick into her clit, feeling more than haring her loud moan. 

"I suck you till you're boneless," I say, and Parvati laughs. "Dirty little lezzie! You w's a lezzie all along, huh? Looked up our skirts at all? Had a good rub at the thought of us?"

"I imagined us together," I say, growing bold even though my breath was coming short and my hand was busy fingering into the wet folds of hermione's twat, "out in the open. Stark naked with all the girls and boys watching us fuck."

"Fuck me..." Lavender gasps, her hips stuttering on my calf while Hermione sucks her nipples, "I did that once. Ever been to a strippers joint?"

I hum no.

"Well, me and a friend went together. Volunteered to go up on stage. I had no idea what to do so I just rubbed up on the pole till it was slicker than the dancer's cunt... oh, Parvati."

Parvati begins to rub her clit, sending her to cloud 9. I start grinding harder onto her pussy, wet on wet, heat over heat. I wish she'd squirt right in my hole, have it leak all over my body like a river of paradise.

"Don't stop, Ginny," Hermione gasps, as my tongue quickens on her soaking pussy.

"She loves the pussy," Parvati quips, always a talker, "you like this pussy, don't you, little lezzie? Love being our little cumslut, don't you?"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Lavender screams, and in the midst of multiple moans from beautiful women, I cum too.


End file.
